Typical dopants used for N-type implant processes targeting conformal FINFET, conformal DRAM, and conformal flash doping application include arsenic and phosphorus. Conventionally, an ion beam implantation process is used to dope substrates, referred to as a beamline process. In the beamline process, various substrate tilt combinations need to be used to ensure that sidewall surfaces of features formed on the substrate are satisfactorily implanted. However, at high tilt angles of the substrate, the side walls of closely packed structures may not be fully exposed to the ion beam, which undesirably leads to non uniform distribution of the dopant material. This is known as the shadowing effect.
Accordingly, the inventors have provided improved conformal doping methods.